


In My Heart

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Love, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: While on a call, Buck gets exposed to a toxic substance and it makes Eddie put things into perspective.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 14
Kudos: 373





	In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Poison/Venom (requested by ciaimpala on tumblr)

It was hour 23 of their 24-hour-shift. They were all lounging on the couches, talking about their plans for the day. Athena was working today, so, since it was Saturday, Bobby was spending the day with Michael, May and Harry. They had a whole day planned out, with a hike and a picnic. He sounded very excited about it. Chimney was going mattress shopping with Maddie, which promised to turn into quite the adventure, but his was old and he had been putting off getting a new one for way too long. Hen was looking forward to a lazy day at home with Karen and the kids.

“I think I might just sleep. I’m exhausted.” Buck said, once his turn came around.

“That’s a great idea, man. I wish I could do that. You know what, I might just bring Chris to your place and enjoy a nice nap for myself.”

“Don’t you dare.”

The bell rang, cutting their laughs short and destroying all their hopes to get off work on time. It was a standard house fire. Bobby sent Buck and Eddie in to do a sweep. The main floor was clear, so they headed to the basement. The fire hadn’t gotten down there yet, so it looked like it’d be a quick run through. They took their masks off to preserve their oxygen for when they got back upstairs. They decided to split up to make it faster, one would go clockwise while the other went the opposite way. Buck entered the first room and Eddie walked away.

At some point, Eddie thought he heard Buck swear, but he didn’t call him over so he figured it wasn’t important, probably just tripped on something. So he moved on to the next room. As he exited it, he heard a loud thump coming from the second room in Buck’s path. He immediately ran in that direction.

Despite everything in him wanting to go to Buck’s help as soon as he saw him lying on the floor, Eddie still managed to stop himself in the doorway. There was some kind of powder spread around. If he went in there without protection, he could get exposed to whatever it was and collapse just like Buck did. Then he wouldn’t be able to help him and they’d both die.

Eddie’s heart was beating like never before as he took the time to put his mask on. Buck was convulsing. He could see him shaking from head to toe and wished he could somehow get to him faster. He ran in as soon as it was safe enough to do so. Buck was sweating severely and his pulse was a lot weaker than it should be, but he was still conscious. His hand clung at his chest and he stared directly at Eddie as spasms overcame his body.

“Eddie!”

Sound barely escaped his lips, it seemed to have taken a lot of effort for him to say anything at all. Eddie looked around quickly. It looked like whoever lived here was mixing drugs, cutting cocaine with other toxic products. And whatever kind of pesticides they were putting in it had fallen while Buck was doing his sweep and he’d inhaled it. Eddie turned him to his side just in time for him to throw up.

Then he froze. There was no straight forward antidote for pesticide poisoning. There was no guaranteed solution. He could lose Buck. Watching him shaking and vomiting like that already hurt him so much it fogged his brain, he couldn’t imagine having to say goodbye to him. He couldn’t imagine telling Christopher that Buck had died. He had to do something, anything to stop it.

“Cap, it’s Eddie. Buck’s been exposed to a toxic substance. I’m bringing him out, we’ll have to be hosed down. He’ll need fluids, and something to cover him up. Be ready for transport.”

Through the radio, he heard Bobby give everyone orders and call hazmat to come deal with the situation in the basement. Eddie wrapped his arms under Buck’s shoulders, pulling him away. All they could do was to get all traces of the pesticides off of him as soon as possible and hope for the best. Thankfully, the fire was almost out upstairs, which made it easier to get out.

Eddie had imagined taking Buck’s clothes off a few times before. But he thought it’d happen under different circumstances, if he ever found the courage to admit to Buck that he had feelings for him. Never in a million years would he have imagined pulling Buck out of a house onto the grass, getting his turnout gear off him and cutting him out of his uniform while insisting everyone else stay away to avoid being exposed too. He removed his own turnout gear and threw it in the same pile of discarded clothes. Then he held Buck up as best he could while Bobby hosed them both down. Chimney threw him a bottle of soap that Eddie emptied over the both of them.

Buck seemed barely aware of what was going on. His eyes stayed fixed on Eddie, tears falling off them and pain clear in his expression. It broke his heart to see him like this, but most of all he was scared. Terrified that he was going to lose him, that he hadn’t been fast enough to save him. And it wasn’t even the first time.

Eddie knew Buck had feelings for him. It was obvious to anyone with eyes. The entire firehouse was aware of it. Hen even mentioned it to him once. It was during the lawsuit, when they’d gotten back to the station after running into Buck at the grocery store. Eddie was still angry, he always was in those days. Hen had pulled him aside while the others were upstairs.

“You know he likes you, right? Not talking to you, not being around you and Christopher is probably killing him.”

“Hen, don’t.”

“So you do know. Chim didn’t believe me.” He’d tried to walk away from her, but she’d grabbed his arm to stop him. “I know things are tense between you two right now, but don’t you think you took it just a little too far? Yelling at him in front of everyone?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re allowed to feel hurt by what he did, and it’s okay for you to be confused about what you feel, just don’t let it ruin what you have.”

“Are you done?”

Eddie had pulled his arm out of her grasp then, finally getting away from her and that uncomfortable conversation. He never could stop thinking about it though. He had been for a while at that point, ever since he’d first noticed the way Buck looked at him. He knew Buck was falling for him, and maybe he was falling for him too, but he hadn’t been ready to admit it to himself. He was scared of what it would mean for the both of them, and for Christopher. Better to just swallow those feelings down and hope it worked itself out. Which was harder said than done while watching Buck on the verge of death in his arms.

Once they were completely hosed down, he wrapped a blanket around Buck, who was starting to shiver all wet and wearing nothing more than boxers. He seemed to have stabilised a bit, his heartbeat still weak but more even when Hen installed the sensors on him. Eddie insisted on plugging the IV of fluids himself before they loaded him on the gurney. Hen and Chimney didn’t even try to convince Eddie to let go. There was no way he was letting go of Buck’s hand until they made it to the hospital. And he had to get checked out too anyway.

Doctors gave Buck some medications to stop the convulsions, among other things, plugged a new bag of fluids to him and set him up in a room where he could sleep for a while. All they could do now was wait and hope they’d been fast enough to get most of the poison out of his system. It was driving Eddie crazy wondering if he could’ve gotten to him sooner, if maybe his few seconds of hesitation or the time he took putting his mask on could’ve cost Buck his life.

After getting the all clear from the doctors, Eddie joined Bobby in Buck’s room. Neither of them wanted to leave his side until he woke up. Maddie was there almost as soon as they were, Chimney had called her from the ambulance. She was understandably worried. They tried to make her feel better, but Eddie himself could barely keep it together. She couldn’t stand to sit there and watch, so she went to hang out in the waiting room with Hen and Chimney. Carla brought Christopher just after breakfast. She had plans for the day that she couldn’t cancel. Michael, May and Harry paid them a visit mid-morning. Karen and the kids came by early in the afternoon. Athena joined them once her shift ended and she brought food for everyone, guessing correctly that they hadn’t had anything to eat all day.

“This isn’t exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to catch up on some sleep today”

The sun was starting to set. It was almost Christopher’s bedtime and he was starting to doze off on Eddie’s lap. So was Bobby, on the chair on the other side of the bed. Both of them instantly woke up at the sound of Buck’s voice.

“Don’t you think you should wait a minute before making jokes? You almost died.” Bobby said, but he still stood and hugged him. “I’m happy you’re okay.”

“So am I. Good thing Eddie was there.”

“You remember what happened?”

“Not really. I just remember falling and Eddie being there.”

“My dad is the best firefighter.” Christopher said.

Buck smiled. “I wouldn’t say that, I am pretty d... I’m very good.”

“You’re both the best. You saved me and he saved you.”

“We make a pretty good team.”

Eddie was smiling from ear to ear. He was so relieved to see Buck alive and awake. And he loved watching him with Christopher. He’d told him he loved kids, but he never thought the two of them would get along so well, that Buck would be such a good and reliable presence in their lives. He was still too shaken up by all of the day’s emotions and all the fear he’d felt of losing him to know what to say, but he did know it warmed his heart to have him there, lying in a hospital bed, clearly exhausted, talking to his kid like he was the most important person in the world.

“I’ll go tell everyone you’re awake. I know Maddie will want to see you.”

Eddie noticed Buck throwing glances at him every once in a while as he talked to Christopher. He seemed concerned, like he realised something was up with him, but didn’t want to say anything in front of his son, just in case. Bobby came back with the others. They took turns hugging him and telling him how happy they were that he pulled through. Maddie cried a little, she was always so worried for her little brother and he kept putting himself in all those dangerous situations.

Eventually, everyone went home. Bobby and Maddie promised to be there the next morning when he got released, despite Buck insisting it wasn’t necessary. Eddie stayed. He knew he should leave too, if only to put Christopher to bed, but he couldn’t get himself to. He couldn’t get his eyes off of Buck, afraid if he did, he’d lose him before he could tell him how he felt.

“Buck, can you come home with us tomorrow?”

“He has his own place, Chris.”

“Then can we go stay with him? That way we’ll be there if he gets hurt again?”

“Oh, Chris,” Buck said. His smile fell slightly. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I don’t want you to die. It would make me sad. And it would make daddy sad too. ”

“Kid, I’m not going to die. I know I’ve gotten hurt a lot, but I’ll be fine. Besides, I am way too tall to sleep on your couch.”

“Daddy has a big bed. He used to share it with mommy, he can share with you.”

Buck let out a nervous laugh and glanced quickly up at Eddie. He was clearly happy to see Christopher had picked up on something between them, but hesitant as to what it meant, or how Eddie felt about it. “Yeah, I’m not sure your dad wants me in his bed.”

“I think his dad wants to keep you as close as possible so you stop getting hurt. I have better things to do than to rescue you. ”

Christopher laughed and Buck joined in. He was visibly getting tired. Even if Buck had spent most of it unconscious, it had been a long day and he still wasn’t fully recovered from it. They probably should’ve let him go back to sleep, but Eddie didn’t want to go anywhere. He meant it when he said he wanted him close, he had no desire to leave anytime soon.

“Buck, move over, will you?”

“What? This is my hospital bed, that they gave me because I was hurt. And you want me to move over?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Buck shook his head, but obliged. Eddie pulled Christopher up and sat him in the middle of the bed. He then sat on the other side of him. While his son was busy cuddling closer to Buck, wrapping his little arms around his middle, Eddie put an arm around Buck’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They stared in each other’s eyes, as understanding filled the space between them. Buck looked down to make sure Christopher wasn’t paying attention, then he sneaked a kiss on Eddie’s lips. It was soft and slow and everything Eddie had secretly wished for.

“You’re part of our family, Buck. We can’t let anything happen to you.”

They fell asleep like that. Christopher cuddled against Buck, Buck slumped against Eddie, his head on his shoulder, and Eddie holding them both in his arms, happy to have them in his life.


End file.
